Patent Literature 1 describes a high-quality SiC single crystal. The SiC single crystal in Patent Literature 1 is required to classify spiral dislocations into dislocations with large distortion and dislocations with small distortion based only on a Burgers vector, and to have a low density of the dislocations with large distortion.